Our work has focused on 4 topics. (1) We have analyzed the afferents and efferents of the LP-pulvinar complex in the cat and correlated the thalamic subdivisions so delimited with chemoarchitectonic subdivisions visible in cholinesterase stained sections. (2) We have described a robust extraretinal input to the dorsal lateral geniculate nucleus originating in the nucleus of the optic tract. (3) We have made an analysis of cortical and other brainstem inputs to the nuclei of the accessory optic tract. (4) We have combined physiological recording and tracer injections to study the retinotopic organization of the claustrum and its return path to area 17 and have demonstrated a comparable somatotopically organized claustral subdivision.